


Kinda Realistic LOVINO VARGAS

by AkariMarco



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, hidekaz himaruya - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Fan Art, Manga, Other, digital, webmanga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariMarco/pseuds/AkariMarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With a lot of mistakes -I hate drawing clothes T_T- but I love the result X).<br/>Model used: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137249646106/">akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137…</a> <-this tumblr guy. (The OP suggested him as Antonio, but I saw Lovino instead).</p><p>Lovi ♥ © Himaruya</p><p>This pic is at Tumblr! <img/> <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137631640546">akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137…</a></p></blockquote>





	Kinda Realistic LOVINO VARGAS

**Author's Note:**

> With a lot of mistakes -I hate drawing clothes T_T- but I love the result X).  
> Model used: [akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137249646106/) <-this tumblr guy. (The OP suggested him as Antonio, but I saw Lovino instead).
> 
> Lovi ♥ © Himaruya
> 
> This pic is at Tumblr!  [akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://akarimarco.tumblr.com/post/137631640546)


End file.
